1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a novel D.C. current detector which produces an analog voltage corresponding to the magnitude of a D.C. current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A D.C. current detection technique is usually utilized in which a D.C. current, flowing through a circuit, which is to be determined, hereafter referred to as a D.C. load current, is passed through a resistor to develop a voltage thereacross which is representative of the current. It will be appreciated that the resistor adds to the loading on the circuit through which the D.C. load current passes, causing a power loss of substantial magnitude. In particular, when the D.C. load current is relatively high, the power loss caused by the resistor has an increased value. To prevent a drift in the measuring circuit, the resistor must be connected to ground, which imposes a limitation on the location of the resistor associated with the sensor, thereby necessitating that the load be floated above ground. The interposition of the resistor may be difficult depending on the variety of the load equipment.